Armory (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun World content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Armory (PGW). '' The '''Armory', formerly called the "Shop" is a feature in Pixel Gun 3D which consists of a wide variety of content that can be bought by using both currencies ( and ), including weapons, wear, gadgets and others. Overview Button It is a greenish box with a Frag Grenade in front of it. It is also a yellow button that reads "Armory" on it in white. A yellow pack of ammo is hanging on the greenish box. Inside the box has a wooden armor with white strips. There is also a Medkit in it which has the "+" sign in red. It has a grey handle and covered in white and red. The greenish box has two lines going vertically ( A line that is going down " | ") and 3 lines going horizontally ( A line that is going across " - "). Menu It appears as a menu providing the main categories, on the left. The subcategories are found on the top of the menu. Under them, there is a variety of icons containing the content under specific categories. When tapped on a specific icon, it will display its essential information (statistics and attributes). Menu Like mentioned earlier, the Armory is used for buying weapons, wear, gadgets and more. The Armory has 7 different sections: *The Weapons section, which is the primary source of buying offense. It contains 6 equipment slots: ** Primary ** Backup ** Melee ** Special ** Sniper ** Heavy *The Wear section, which consists of various accessories and armor for boosting gameplay, and skins, which are mainly used to show off in a match. It contains 6 equipment slots: ** Armor ** Hat ** Mask ** Skin ** Cape ** Boots * The Gadgets section, which consists of various types of gadgets to help fight against rival enemies or players. It contains 2 equipment slots: ** Throwing ** Tools * The Modules section, where modules are obtained from chests. These items are inserted into a weapon to minorly upgrade their statistics and even give them a unique ability. It contains 2 slots: ** Chests ** Modules * The Royale items section, where there are various items used, mainly on Battle Royale. It contains 4 equipment slots: ** Gliders ** Shovels ** Trails ** Transport * The Pets section, which consists of pets that fight with players, and Eggs to prepare for potential new pets or training points for pets. It contains 2 slots: ** Bestiary (where pets can be equipped) ** Eggs (where eggs can be hatched) * The Craft section is the last section, which consists of various items that require parts to craft then obtain. These items can be weapons, wearable items or even royale items, all coming from various events and sets. It contains 4 slots to categorize the craftable items. ** Clan ** Royale ** Event ** Sets Removed Sections The Armory had different sections, but in a way, these sections have been either removed, replaced, divided or merged. Shoot Button The Shoot Button in the Armory is a button introduced in the 12.6.0 update. It makes the player shoot using the currently selected weapon. The player reloads just like in the battle, but there actually is an infinite amount of magazines/clips in the weapon, no matter how much time is spent when shooting with a weapon. This button is found under the character in the Armory, and it only appears when the player is in the weapons section. The player shoots 1/3 (rounded) of the magazine, if there is a magazine. After reloading twice, the player shoots full magazines before reloading until the button is released. Trivia * The Armory has been changed several times: ** In the 4.0.0 update, the Armory UI has changed for the weaponry. Instead of "Guns", "Melee", "Premium" (Heavy) and "Special", the Armory UI has divided the weaponry in 5 categories: Primary, Backup, Melee, Special and Premium. ** In the 8.0.0 update, the Armory's UI has entirely changed. The player can scroll in through the weapons from each category. The same with the Accessories (hat, cape, boots), Armor, Gear and even Skins. ** In the 11.0.0 update, the Armory's UI has changed into a modern-looking armory. *** However, that UI of the Armory looked similar to the PC counterpart's Armory UI. ** In the 14.0.0 update, drastic changes didn't happen, but the Armory's UI has a more futuristic theme, it looks slightly bigger and the player is found on the right part of the screen instead of the left. * Gear was entirely removed from the Armory in the 10.2.0 update, and instead, the gear was used as pick-ups, until the 11.1.0 update, which introduced Gadgets. * The Sniper category for weapons was introduced in the 10.2.0 update. ** Since there were already the Sniper Cape and the Sniper Boots, the Engineer Cape and the Engineer Boots, which benefit the Special weapons, were introduced in the same update. * Masks were introduced in the 10.3.0 update, as a replacement for the Helmet. * In the old updates, in the Gear section, players were able to buy extra health, ammunition and armor. * In the 11.0.0 update, the Skin section was divided into multiple groups: "Male, Female, Special, Premium and Editor". However, ever since this section has been merged to the Wear section, the groups were removed. * The "Wear" logo has changed into the "Armor" logo in the 11.2.0 update, due to the fact that Skins and Armor have been merged into one category. * In the 11.0.0 update, the Leagues section was added, due to more League-exclusive items being introduced in the same update (For more information, see Leagues). ** However, it was removed in the 12.5.0 update and brought back again in the 12.5.3 update. * Pets and Gadgets were introduced in the same update, the 11.1.0 update. * As of the 11.4.0 update, several sections have new sound effects when selecting one of those sections. * For mobile phones, there are 4 columns of content available in the Armory, while in tablets, there are 3. * In the 12.6.0 update, the "Shoot" button has introduced. Pressing this button will make the character shoot a selected weapon. * In the 16.4.0 update, when the player shoots the weapon, they would only shoot around 33% of the weapon's capacity, then reload, instead of 100% of the weapon's capacity, then reload, just like before. ** However, once the player reloads twice while constantly shooting, the third time they would shoot would make them use the full capacity of the weapon instead of one-third. Category:Other Category:Content in Both Games